There are known in the prior art many devices for mimicking the calls of geese, ducks, and other game birds, primarily for the purpose of luring the birds into proximity with hunters or birdwatchers. Generally speaking, these prior art devices have included a hollow tubular body having a mouthpiece or blow hole at one end and at least one reed assembly within the tubular body for producing the desired sound when activated by the air stream directed thereby.
In many situations it is advantageous to have a birdcall which can mimic the sounds of more than one bird species. For example, a hunter requires a birdcall which can mimic the different sounds of various geese as well as the various duck species which may be hunted. In the prior art, some birdcalls have included two or more reed assemblies within the same tubular body to create these differing sounds. These devices included stops, lever arrangements, or finger holes to direct the airstream to the reed assembly or assemblies which produce the desired sound. These devices have tended to become overly complicated and difficult to master. Furthermore, the increased complexity of these devices makes them more difficult to operate in the harsh field conditions in which they are often used.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. comprise the most pertinent prior art: 3,955,313, 3,991,513, 3,066,443, 3,029,554, 2,835,077, 2,518,616, 2,396,359.